


37: "Pick up lines only work when I’m drunk."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [37]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	37: "Pick up lines only work when I’m drunk."

**37: "Pick up lines only work when I’m drunk."**

* * *

 "Well hello beautiful."

Tony Stark rolled his eyes as he turned around to come face to face with both Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. The billionaire simply started at the two towering men as they slid into the stools next to the brunette bombshell. He knew the two were interested in him since they joined the team but he refused to approach them and be wrong.

"Gentlemen."

"How was heaven when you left it?" Steve asked softly as he called for the bartender to refill Tony's drink.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure hell still burning when I crawled out." Tony added right back.

"They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Well apparently, no one has ever been standing next to you." Bucky slid in.

"Well I wouldn't call it the happiest place in earth."

"Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?’‘ Steve purred.

"No but I'll shake your hand so you can tell them you shook hands with the devil instead."

"Are you a dictionary? Cause you’re adding meaning to my life." Bucky added.

"No but I'm an backspace so I remove it."

"Well-"

"No, no and no. Pick up lines only work when I’m drunk." Tony stated as he cut off Bucky before taking an long slip of his scotch.

"Okay now come on. We're trying to just talk to you." Steve sighed as he gave up with his pick up lines.

"Fine. One conversation and if you don't impress me by the end of it this stops."

Bucky and Steve looked at each other before nodding, "Deal, doll."


End file.
